


Complications

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Community: batfic_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce muses that some things are just too damn complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Bruce Wayne hated Metropolis. As he sat staring out the small window, waiting for his private jet to receive clearance for take-off from Metropolis Airport, it was the only thought he could keep in his head.

Brucie hated Metropolis because, while he could still get a table at any restaurant in town, it didn't feel the same as being treated as royalty within one's own city. He was not the Prince of Gotham here. There just wasn't the history or class structure that Gotham was imbued with. Metropolis was a city of the future, shining and uncluttered.

Batman hated Metropolis because it was hard to find places a grappling hook could hold fast, the shadows were few and far apart and he wasn't used to dealing with people who were primed to look up at the sky hoping to see a caped silhouette. The city was just too damn bright and open.

Bruce hated Metropolis because it had Clark. The Boy Scout who leapt first and looked later, who always did the Right Thing. He advocated truth and justice and all that stuff, even if he couldn't always enact them. He was so approachable and... light. Fetching kittens out of trees, catching stray balloons. It was disgusting how effortless all that publicity stuff was for him. And yet... it was breathtaking. It all came so naturally to him. The smiles and the cheesy comments. The people loved him. Everyone loved him. Loved him.

No one would ever love the Batman. Not like that. Not like any way, really. Batman had made sure of that, with his darkness and his cool disdain for friends and foe alike. The Batman had constructed a carefully planned wall against the world. It was designed to let nothing through, not even light. But Clark had a knack for utterly disregarding Batman's carefully devised schemes. His light shone through sometimes. Surrounding him. Making Bruce feel not like the bat, but like the people. The people that loved him. And that made things... complicated for Bruce. And Batman. Hell, even Bruice. But especially Bruce.

As Bruce felt the jet's engines behind to howl he let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Another business trip to Metropolis down without running into... complications. The jet started to roll forward, and Bruce's thoughts turned to home and Gotham and shadows and dark alleys and thugs just begging for Batman's boot tread on their face and fundraisers filled with sighing, clinging women for Brucie and where there were no complications or distractions or... anything, really. For Bruce.

But then, a riot of colour in the corner of his eye. Outside the window, a red and blue figure hanging in the cool, blue sky. Watching him leave. Or perhaps seeing if he will stay? Brucie didn't know which. Batman had a solid hypothesis. Bruce knew which one he preferred.

The plane took off. No complications.


End file.
